Hijacked!
by WyldClaw
Summary: WC verse. takes place pre-p2k 2. one night ash and misty have a bad fight. she runs of but gets taken by jessie, James and Meowth! will our hero be able to save her? warning: TR bashing and AAML hints. please read and review. thanks. oneshot


Kidnaped! by Wyldclaw

Plot: This is a longer, revised version of my first fanfiction I wrote back in fall 2002. Team Rocket fans, pleeease don't kill me for Ash and Misty's revision of their motto. . I own Pokémon and Misty and Ash are dating! HA- In my dreams! That's what fan fiction exists for, right? On to the authors' notes! () Is Pokéspeech changed into English BUT only their respective trainers can understand them , " "is humans talking but Meowth is can talk like a human,_ italics_ represent thoughts, POV change designates when the POV, or point of view changes. Brock isn't in this fic. When I'm in each character's point of view, I'll be saying things how I think they would say them or hear things. For example, when I am in Togepi's POV, Mommy and Daddy are what he calls Misty and Ash. He has a lisp so he replaces the r with a w. The second time I'm in Misty's POV takes place during Ash's POV. This takes place prior to P2K II. this tells why Ash and Misty were at the gym at the start of that fic. This story takes place after **_Pokémon 4Ever_** it's between episode 232 _hatching a plan_, when Phanpy hatches, and number 233: _Due's and Don'ts._ Pretend there were about four weeks in between those two episodes in which ash and misty visited a lot of little towns/forests. Okay get it? Got it? Good. Yeah- I know I've seen **_the court jester_** one too many times. What can I say? awesome movie. now on with the show

XxX

Narrator: Today we find Ash Misty, Pikachu and Togepi, walking through a thick forest on a warm evening and the trees are full of Ledian. Yet again Ash and Misty are arguing, but it's not about who got them lost… for once. Let's take a closer look, shall we?

**POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE:**

**Togepi**

Mommy and Daddy were having yet another fight a few minutes after Daddy wanted to catch a Weedle. Mommy had kicked the worm away before he tried but then a whole flock of angry Beedrils chased us. She screamed really loud when they were chasing us, she despised bug Pokémon. We had narrowly escaped the black and yellow bugs since Pikachu had used his Thunderbolt a bunch on them a bunch to keep from following us. " nice going Mr. 'I'm-gonna-try-to-catch-a-Weedle- and -get-us-all- killed-while-I'm-at-it," Mommy snapped.

" then how you didn't scream when I got Heracross and Caterpie, Misty?" Daddy asked.

" I did scream when you got Caterpie, Ash. I found out later Heracross was part bug but I can stand him" she replied back.

" then what's wrong with a Weedle? give me one good reason ?"

"I'll give you five good reasons ..." Pikachu shielded my eyes with his paws for a few seconds as she smacked him five times while saying the words " I HATE BUGS, PEPPERS AND CARROTS, GENIUS"

" owwwwww!"

( ouch that's gonna sting ) the mouse muttered

"i think bugs are the creepiest things on the planet! they are icky and gross. and YOU wanted to catch one!"

"come on! it was one weedle-"

( here they go again) . I nodded. It seemed that they had been arguing a lot lately. (At least Ash wasn't like this when we were battling earlier today) he added.

"which would evolve into a kakuna and then into a beastly, ugly beedril!"

"so? it' s not like you were gonna catch it. you wouldn't have to see it"

"one itty bitty thing ash: i'd have to see it when you bring out your pokemon for meals and training"

"like i said, so what? it was just one bug"

"oh why do i even bother talking sense into you ? you won't listen to me . Sometimes you can be so ooh I don't know, so stubborn"

"What are you talking about?" he asked her. "I am not stubborn."

"No, my mistake. That's giving you a compliment. You're really thick headed."

"How am I thick-headed?"

"You know exactly what I mean by that. You make-"

(Hold on) Pikachu said. (Don't take another step because there is uneven ground right there). Mommy took a step back and I saw that there were some tasty-looking berries and food three feet away from us.

Daddy gulped as he looked from one side to the other. "Let's go around it and into the forest. They won't be able to find us in there, I hope" he said as he pushed his black hair out his eyes. As we went into the forest, we saw that a bunch of Rattatas had jumped onto the pit fall trap in order to get the food and fell in. I knew that Daddy didn't want to be anywhere near where Team Rocket, or as I called them, the dummyheads, were.

About twenty minutes later, we walked into a little clearing. "I think we are safe." Daddy said, sitting down and letting out a long sigh of relief. We started a fire with some twigs and Cyndaquil's help. Mommy cooked something for her and Daddy. They then let everyone else out of their pokéballs and gave us yummy food for dinner.

During dinner, all of the other pokémon were talking about the battles they had been in that day. Cyndaquil was the first to notice that something was wrong with Mommy and Daddy. She lowered her voice. (Hey guys, do you notice something up with Ash and Misty?) She asked.

I over looked at them to see what she meant. They were sitting with their backs to each other about five feet away on opposite ends of the fire , just glaring at each other while they ate their dinner. I heard mommy mutter some things that didn't sound very nice. I could also feel a sort of unusual chill but it was a warm night. It felt like they were shooting arrows at each other and all of us pokémon were caught in the middle.

(Does anyone else feel that weird feeling coming from Ash?) Phanpy asked her teammates who all felt the odd chill that seemed to come from Daddy.

(I feel the same thing coming from Misty.) Psyduck said and we all agreed

(I heard them fighting from inside my ball. I was scared cause I heard them yelling. Did something happen?) Cyndaquil said. I had heard from the other pokémon how when you were in a pokeball, you could kind of sense what was going on and hear as well, if you chose to.

Pikachu looked at us, then at the humans and back to her (They had another fight) he simply said.

(Oh) she said.

(Daddy tried to catch a Weedle) I piped in

Politoed and Totodile both grinned. (Bet that didn't go too well with Misty) Totodile commented.

(Trust me Totodile, you have no idea) Pikachu told him. Then no one else said anything about it.

When everyone was done eating and Corsola had put out the fire with Water Gun they went back inside their pokéballs for the night. Mommy was cleaning my shell and Pikachu was grooming his fur at Daddy's feet. (That tickles Mommy) I giggled.

"Well, it's the only way to clean you" she replied. "And get rid of that smudge of dirt from when you fell earlier"

the mouse looked over at us. (She's right, Togepi. At least you didn't have to face that stupid Rhydon and get hit with pieces of broken boulders).

(That's true. It looked like the Wock Slide attack hurt) I told him.

(trust me It did. ) he went back to cleaning his fur.

A few minutes later she stopped cleaning my shell and put me on the ground. "There we go. All clean"

Pikachu finished grooming his fur. (I'm ready if those morons attack us)

"Yeah" daddy looked towards the distance.

"That's weird that they haven't bugged us at all today" mommy remarked.

(Maybe they're westing)

Pikachu shook his head (I doubt it, )

Daddy gave a little laugh. "They won't find us "

Mommy rolled her eyes at him. "I'm curious. What in the world makes you think those three idiots won't find us here?"

(Daddy knows what he's doing) I told her (at least I think he does) She smiled down at me.

he looked at her. "They're not going to find us here Misty. Trust me"

"Trust you?" She raised her eyebrows at him, and stood up. Pikachu looked up at the two humans. "Trust you. Yeah, right, Ash. Do you think I like being chased after by those idiots day after day? Do you think I enjoy being chased by rocket members, as stupid as those three are, all the time?" she asked him. _Oh no, they're having another fight. I don't like where this one is going_

He opened his mouth to say something but She began speaking again. "I know what you're going to say, Ash and forget it. 'Those three aren't going to find us'. What a load of Miltank dung. They still manage to find us. It's like they have built in radar in their tiny brains on where to find you. And if you forgot, they stole Togepi when he was still an egg" She looked down at me for a few seconds, her eyes soft

I turned to Pikachu. (The dummyheads eggnapped me?)

He nodded. (Unfortunately yes but we got you back before you hatched)

Mommy now turned back to Daddy, her eyes filled with rage. "I just wanted to have a nice peaceful journey away from the jeering taunts of my sisters. Since the day I fished you out of the river-"

(Knew she was going to bring that up) Pikachu muttered under his breath

"-My days have been anything but peaceful. I should have just let you find you own way out" She ended.

Daddy, who had stood up during her speech angrily responded, "Then why don't you just leave me ALONE? You could have left us on that river bank you know"

"And watched Pikachu suffer from those injuries?

"I was injured TOO you know"

"Hardly!" she countered. "anyways you didn't even KNOW where Viridian City was"

"I managed to get there thank you very much!"

"Did you forget WHAT you ruined getting there?"

Daddy balled his hands into fists "I had more important worries on my mind that day . so please enlighten me."

I was afraid as my gaze ping-ponged between them . I saw fire burn in each other's eyes as they glared at each other, . _What would happen if they went their separate ways? _". Hmm. Oh yeah SOMEONE STILL OWES ME A NEW BIKE CAUSE THEY DESTROYED MINE!" Mommy yelled

"I told you I'll pay you back !" was Daddy's' reply.

"YOU COULD HAVE PAID ME BACK ANY TIME!"

"th-that hasn't exactly been my top priority Misty. I told you I'd get you a new one some day"

" yeah the day piloswines sprout pidgey wings . YOU ARE SO... SO SELF-CENTERED SOMETIMES! "

"THEN WHY DO YOU EVEN STICK AROUND WITH ME?"

(Pikachu, I'm scared. )

(of how they're acting ?) he asked and I nodded. (I don't blame you)

"That's a very good question. "

"Fine, you want a new bike . I'll give you a new bike" Daddy started looking for something in his backpack, muttering something under his breath

(What's Daddy looking for, Pikachu?) I asked him but he shrugged his shoulders.

he pulled out an envelope and shoved it into Mommy's right hand. "Inside of that envelope is a voucher for a new bike. Now you can leave me. This is what you were following me around for, right?" Daddy asked.

she opened her mouth as if to speak but close it like she wanted to say something else but couldn't.

pikachu looked stunned. (ash .. you don't mean it do you ...) but Daddy ignored him.

I looked up at Mommy. She looked hurt - like that wasn't why she was traveling with Daddy. she then looked down at the envelope in her hand, blinked her eyes a few times and nodded her head. Daddy didn't see this. _Why can't he see how much he hurt her? _"Take it . go." he continued, "I'm fine by myself. I don't need you. You just criticize my every move anyway"

Mommy shot a fierce dagger-like look at him. "Fine then, I will. If you don't need me I don't need you. If you get attacked by another flock of Spearows, don't come looking for me to save you again. "She jammed the envelope into her red backpack while she said, "I don't care about you anymore". She put it on her back scooped me up and turned to face Daddy, who had his back to us. Pikachu was standing in between us, looking from us to Daddy and back again. " come on togepi. Have a nice life, Ash. Don't come crying to me when Team Rocket attacks" she said in a huff and ran the other way.

We hadn't gone ten or so minutes from the clearing when I heard someone following us. (Misty, wait up, I need to talk to you) We stopped and looked down. There was Pikachu.

(please don't go . we- Ash needs you.) He said in a sad tone of voice. Mommy understood him and she knelt down to face him and scratched behind his ears for a few seconds

"No he doesn't, Pikachu. He wants me out of his life"

(You and I both know that's not true)

"You heard what he said,. He thinks he could do better without me hanging around"

(Does this me that we're leaving Daddy?) I asked Mommy, who looked down at me.

She looked like she was fighting back tears. "Yes, Togepi, We're leaving da- err Ash. For good this time"

(Once he calms down he'll forget about this fight) Pikachu informed her. (he's just letting his temper get a hold of him)

She let out a sigh and I knew she was thinking of Daddy," Truth is, I don't think he will. This time he really meant it. He gave me the bike voucher . Things will be better for you two when I'm gone." Mommy said as she bent up to her full height. I heard Pikachu sigh as he ran back to Daddy.

When he had gone, she started running again. Mommy stopped running after some time had passed and we came to a small clearing not unlike the one Daddy was in. She was breathing hard as she put me down on the ground and began to sob. "Oh, Togepi, why did I say those things?" she asked me.

(Mommy? ar you okay)

" I feel so awful and I can't bear to face him."

(Maybe you should go back to Daddy and tell him that you didn't mean it) I advised

She looked really sad as she sat down on the ground, looked me in the eyes and said, "I didn't mean those things I told him. I actually forgot about the bike but he made me so mad so I just let my emotions take over . He just needs a big reality check every now and then. I love him with all my heart. I'd follow him to the ends of the earth. I just don't think he knows it." She giggled quietly 'He can be so utterly dense sometimes. I think he just needs some time alone right now, to clear his head,."

(You're not alone Mommy) I gave her as big a hug as I could & she smiled down. You got me, Corsola, Psyduck-)

At that moment, Psyduck popped out of his pokeball. As he materialized, I thought that Mommy would yell at him for not staying in his pokeball or recall him back, but she didn't. (What's about me?) He asked

she just stared at us both sadly. We both knew that she wouldn't have gotten us if it were not for Daddy. She started crying again so Psyduck and I hugged her until she stopped crying. She just sighed and unwrapped her sleeping bag, got in it and fell asleep talking. "Why can't he see that I love him? Stupid Ash..."

Psyduck strolled over to me. (What's with Misty? Usually I get yelled at like I was a bug) he asked me. . He saw daddy wasn't nearby. (Did they have a fight or something?) I nodded and told him what happened. (knew something was up . I heard crying from inside the pokeball, but I didn't know it was that bad) he muttered, more to himself.

(It weally was bad psyduck) I admitted.

( I know. they've been through a lot together. she wouldn't have gotten me or horsea or even)

I recalled something they'd said. (and without mommy's help Pikachu would b-) The duck put a finger to my lips and pointed up to the night sky. We saw the dummyheads' big meowth- head balloon slowly coming toward us.

He jerked his head to a nearby bush about five feet from where Mommy was sleeping. We quickly went over and hid in it , as quiet as stones. As the balloon got closer we could hear what they were saying.

"...Couldn't ta asked fer better bait" Meowth, the cat pokémon, was saying.

"I know." the girl Jessie agreed. "And the best part is she doesn't know a single thing about it."

"Plus", the blue haired man, James added, "Gym leader status as well as all those water types for the taking." All three dummyheads cheered.

(I wanna warn Mommy) I mouthed to Psyduck, who held me still. He shook his head and then put one of his fingers to my lips for a second.

(no. Then they'd take you too) he mouthed to me.

The balloon was now starting to come down. "I told ya two, dat little spat da twoips were havin' was woith hearin". She keeps him from fallin' apart"

"You're right, Meowth. " James said, "so while the twerp looking for her, he finds our note and-"

"Bingo!" Jessie snapped her fingers. "We got him right where we want him". The balloon's basket landed on the ground and Meowth and Jessie got out of the balloon.

"Ha. She's out cold so we don't need da rag" Meowth told Jessie as they walked to where Mommy was sleeping.

I backed up and stepped on a small twig, which snapped loudly. Meowth looked toward us. "I thought I hoid something in dat bush," he muttered, "coulda just been a Rattata . but dey ain't active at night" . then Jessie, who was behind him and didn't hear the twig snap, stepped on his tail.

"YEEEEOOOW! " He screamed, which woke Mommy up.

She bolted right up and saw them. Her eyes went wide "Te-" she began but then Jessie covered her mouth with a rag that she took out of her pocket, which made Mommy fall back asleep. She tied it around Mommy mouth like a gag

"Goodnight, our little captive" she spoke softly into Mommy's ear as she picked her up and slung her over her shoulders while Meowth put an envelope next to her backpack. They walked back to the balloon's basket where Jessie handed Mommy to her partner in the balloon, James and then got in. Meowth then joined them. James made the balloon start to go up into the air. I could hear the dummyheads laughing. _Mommy's in trouble!_

"Oooh, the Boss is going to love us for this!" James told them.

"Ya said it, Jimmy boy."Meowth agreed. "Dis is gonna be a piece of cake. Why did we tink of dis before?"

"They never had a big fight like that, with her running away from the twerp" Jessie grinned. _I have to warn her! _Before Psyduck could stop me I ran out of our hiding spot,

(Mommy! You gotta wake up!) I yelled.

(Get back here) Psyduck quacked as he waddled out of the bushes after me. Jessie, James and Meowth slowly looked down at us. (Oh crud) he slapped his forehead with one hand.

They had looks of horror on their faces. For a minute or two nobody moved. The balloon seemed to be suspended in mid air. Then a Noctowl in the distance broke the silence. Jessie hit Meowth's head. "You moron, those two -" she began but then a powerful gust of wind blew them away from us.

Once it was clear, Psyduck and I stepped over to Mommy's sleeping bag. (What are we going to do? What are we going to do?) I panicked while Psyduck quickly packed up Mommy's stuff, put the backpack on his back and took the envelope in his hands (The dummyheads took her ! she's in twouble. ! An- an- daddy doesn't know)

(We have to get out of here) he told me with a look of purpose in his eyes, which was odd for him.

(Huh?) I looked at him, confused. (What are you going on about?)

(They saw you come out of the bush-)

I hung my head and bit my lip. (I didn't mean to! I wanted to wake up mommy. I didn't -)

(Hey, don't cry kiddo. Nothing we can do about it now) I looked up at him (but they know that we saw them take Misty and I'm certain that they will be back.)

(Psyduck, why did they take Mommy away?) I asked him as we ran away as quickly as we could from where the they took Mommy,

(Because she is their link to Ash and Pikachu) He told me. (I can't believe they would stoop that low) he muttered to himself.

(Why are the dummyheads always after Pikachu? I thought I was the ware one) I asked him.

(That's a good question, Togepi. honestly I don't know why. It's not like he's a shiny or has three tails or anything special like that.) he replied and left it at that.

I noticed something different in his eyes. I never really took him for smart but there was something different about him.

We ran as fast as we could since we knew that if a trainer saw us, they would want me 'cause I was rare. Mommy told me I was a rare pokémon, maybe as rare as the golden bird Daddy and Pikachu saw once.

(what did they mean by she keeps daddy from falling apart?)

(she would follow him everywhere ) Psyduck echoed what Mommy had said earlier.

(oh! Like how that creature took his mom and she told him he wasn't going with out her? ) he nodded. ( So if she got in trouble , even if it were a trap Daddy would go and save her?) I asked him.

He nodded again.

(Psyduck why won't mommy tell daddy she loves him?)

He thought hard. (I think it's because she's scared of his reaction.)

I thought back to that island the humans called Shamuti. ( Mommy did get mad when that melody girl asked her if she was dating daddy. And she blushed badly when the girl kissed him on the cheek)

(Hmm) Psyduck muttered. We walked in silence until we heard two recognizable voices a few feet in front of us. We stopped and peered through the bushes at the camp we had left.

Daddy and Pikachu were talking to each other.. " ...Feel real bad that I yelled at her" he said to Pikachu.

( then Why didn't you follow me and apologize to her then? ) Pikachu asked him.

"Cause then I'd have to admit that she was right. Sure, I'll be the first to admit this, but She's like the sister I never had, . Some days she annoys the heck out of me and I wish we had never even met." Daddy muttered as he stroked his fur and yawned.

(Yeah, but if we had never run into her, the wounds from the Spearows could have killed me)

Daddy made a groaning noise. "Did you have to bring that up?"

(What, the fact that Misty happened to have saved my life even though I fried her bike. Or does my best human friend in the world have feelings for her?)

"I'd rather kiss Meowth!"

(Okay, then. explain why you're blushing?)

There was silence for ten minutes and then we heard snoring from Daddy.. We walked out of the bushes. Pikachu laughed quietly. (One day he's not going to be able to hide his feelings. Misty and Ash sitting in- huh?) he was in his small sleeping bag next to daddies but he stopped when he saw us. He got out of it and ran over to us, stunned

(What are you guys doing back here?) He asked us and then looked at my face he made the connection (No.) he said as Psyduck took off the backpack.

Psyduck sighed and then told Pikachu what we had seen. When he got to the part about what the dummyheads had said as the balloon rose up into the sky, Pikachu's face went white as a Seel and he let a Thundershock out. It ended up hitting daddy.

He woke up and let out a little cry as the electricity hit him. He jerked up out of his sleeping bag, and looked around, his hair a mess. "What's the matter, Pikachu?" daddy asked him.

I ran over to him and started burying my head in his shirt (Daddy,. I'm scared. Something weally bad happened. Psyduck and I, we saw- we saw-) I couldn't go on and started crying.

"Shh, its okay, Togepi" Daddy stroked my head with one hand as he said this, looking down at me until I stopped crying. "What are you and Psyduck doing here. Where's-" he stopped mid-sentence as Psyduck handed him the envelope.

(We saw what happened) He said as daddy took the envelope from him. . (They took her) Daddy's face went paler than a cloud as Pikachu told him what had happened and his hands shook as he opened the envelope. He read it out loud to us:

"Twerp, If you ever want to see your girlfriend again, bring Pikachu to the Cerulean Gym by noon tomorrow. Come alone. No cops or we hurt the girl! -Team Rocket "

(They're gonna hurt Mommy if you get the police involved?) I asked Pikachu, who nodded. Daddy fought back tears as he reread the note to himself.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at her" he cried as he put the letter down. Pikachu rolled his eyes then gave Daddy a small Thundershock. Daddy was so used to this that he shook off the attack and told us to think of ways to† save Mommy without handing Pikachu to the dummyheads.

(What about the girl with the two pink blobs that can transform into anybody or any pokémon?) I asked Pikachu who smiled.

(What a great idea) he told me. He then told my idea to Daddy. Next thing I knew we were off to the closest Pokémon Center.

**POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE:**

**Misty:**

(Wake up! Wake up) I heard a familiar voice say._ It sounds like dewgong_

(Why isn't she waking up?) Another familiar voice said. that sounds like _horsea_

(Must have been a strong dose they knocked her out. I think she's coming to. Horsea ) dewgong replied (look, her eyes are fluttering!)

_Huh? What happened? Strong dose?_ My head felt like a twenty-five pound weight was attached to it. I forced myself to open my eyes and saw two cages next to me on both sides. In the cage on my left held Dewgong who licked my face cheerfully when she saw me! And in the birdcage to my right was Horsea!

I looked around. I was surrounded by cardboard boxes- some of which had old costumes spilling out of them. But if I was here, then I had to be back home. I reached out to stroke dewgong's blubber but my hands were tied up together behind my back and my legs were tied up as well.

(You were like that when they came in with you) Dewgong said. Then I remembered the events of the night before . _Those idiots kidnapped me!_

(We were in the pool and those three barged in)

(I tried to knock you out of their arms with a Twister attack but Jessie had a weird blue pokémon send it back at me at double the strength. I barely was able to duck and then I tried an Ice beam at them as well as Bubblebeam , but the same thing happened) Horsea looked proud of himself as he spoke. _Wobbufet _I gritted my teeth

(And then) he continued (her Arbok used Wrap and Bind on me. Dewgong tried to body slam Meowth but he used Slash and fury swipes ).

Dewgong turned her head and I saw lots of red slash marks running down the other side of her neck and face. _Poor Dewgong_

(Then James told his Victreebel to use Razor Leaf on us and then Arbok used his Slam and Wrap attacks on us. We gave it our best shot but we failed) Dewgong ended

(Ssssooo what if I ussssed Sssslam on you and defeated you? It wasss Misss Jessssie's ordersss) a voice hissed. We looked and saw Meowth and Arbok in front of us.

"An' while you were out cold, tanks to da chloroform we gave ya, we tied yer arms an' legs up so dat ya wouldn't get very far." Meowth smiled at me.

" you little conniving, crazed creep of a cat" I growled at him as he began to admire his claws and sharpen some of them.

"Yer too kind, twoip, but da flattery ain't gonna work on me. "

"That wasn't flattery. That was an insult, you stupid furball" I told him.

"Flattery, insults. Dey all sound da same when dey come from da mouths of twoips" the cat replied. He then turned to Arbok. "Tell Jessie dat da bait's ready fer hookin'" he told the snake, which slithered out of the room.

_Bait? Oh no_ I thought with a chill

"Tanks fer da Dewgong an' da snack", he licked his lips at Horsea, who was trembling with fear.

"But tanks da most for brinin' da twoip here ta rescue ya," he said, his eyes gleaming at me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him, my stomach clenching since it knew the answer.

"Da twoip comes ta rescue ya." He explained "Victreebel vine whips his arms an' legs together so he can't change Pokémon. Jessie battles him wid Wobbufet, who tires Pikachu out wid Counter. We snag him an' dese two," he pointed toward Horsea and Dewgong, "an' buzz outta here like Beedrills while yer boyfriend just stands dere ".

"Don't you call him my boyfriend. I don't like him at all" my face went red for a few seconds. "He's just an annoying kid who ruined my bike. Besides w-why would he come here to rescue me in the first place?" I asked him, trying to sound tougher than I felt . "ditched me in the woods a few nights ago" I lied. " Said he w-was going on w-without me. Told me I was useless and that he hated my guts. I could be in the Orange Islands or on the other side of the world now, for all he cares. "

Meowth shook his head. "Dat ain't what we hoid las' night"

"Last...night?" I shuddered. _Oh no_. _They must have heard ash and I fight. I really hope they didn't hear what I told Togepi_

He gleamed at me. "Yes last night when you an' him had dat fight an' ya ran off. We waited 'till ya were asleep an' den we brought ya here. We even left a little note fer 'im." Meowth stopped sharpening his claws and smirked at me. "In it we told im ta come 'ere by noon"

I felt as if my insides had been hit with an Ice Beam attack. (What'll happen if he doesn't come by then) Horsea asked Meowth the question that was on my mind.

"If he doesn't come, we take all tree of ya, " he pointed to Dewgong, me an Horsea in turn , "as bargainin' chips ta' find 'im. Da best part of dis is dat since Dewgong an' Horsea is watar types, yer twoipy boyfriend-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Meowth, Ash isn't my boyfriend." I told him through clenched teeth but secretly I added _like that's ever gonna happen_

The cat ignored me. "Anyways like I was sayin' the twoip can't have Pikachu use any electric attacks on da balloon cause den he'll shock you an' yer little water types too." He laughed

(You mean to say that you're just using us to get Pikachu) Dewgong said from her cage.

Meowth rolled his eyes . "as humans say, uh Duh. But dat's if he don't show up. But we know dat he is gonna show"

"What makes you so sure he will?" I asked him as a single tear ran down my face. _If ash and I hadn't argued last night, I wouldn't be in this mess _I thought _it was such a stupid fight too_

The pokémon moved closer to me. "Aww. Is dat tear fer da twoip?"

I glared and spat in his face. "Go bug a Machamp" I told him.. he ignored me as he wiped the spit off his face and moved away from me.

"'Sides we know he's comin' cause two of yer pokémon saw us nab ya: Psyduck an' Togepi but we got blown away before we could nab 'em"

_Thank Mew they escaped_ I thought. The thought of my little Togepi in their hands made me shudder

(They must have gone straight to him ) Horsea told me as my hopes rose. But what Meowth said next made my heart sink like a rock in a pond.

"Ya know, we also hoid what ya said about him ta Togepi after ya ran away" he grinned as he did a cruel impression of me. "I'd follow him ta da earth's end. I love 'im wid all my heart. Why can't he see dat I love him" With each sentence he said, my face got redder and hotter. _ohh if I could skin that cat right now I so would_ . The cat then made kissing movements with his lips "Oh twoip, kiss me. See, we know yer little secret. But da question is does he -"

But he got no further as Horsea spat a long jet of ink in his face. I laughed. (that's enough from you ) he said as the cat wiped the ink off his face.

"Ya little brat .Why I outta turn you -" he stopped as Jessie came in, Arbok at her heels.

"Mornin, sleeping beauty" she said as she grabbed my arms and made me stand up as Arbok bit the ropes around my legs and they fell to the ground. My legs felt like rubber. Jessie got out a long piece of rope

"I wouldn't try to escape if I were you " she said as Arbok flicked his tongue against my jeans as she started wrapping the rope around my body starting with my legs.

"She doesn't tink he's comin' jess" Meowth told her and grinned at me._Does that cat have a death wish?_ . My face burned.

"Really?" she said and turned to me. "What makes you so sure of that," she asked me as she tightened the rope around my body.

I felt my throat go dry. "Uh, err, um, well, he doesn't care about me anymore. He'd just be coming here to save his own skin"

Arbok flickered his tongue on my pant leg. (Do you think we're sssstupid? Your face isss red assss an apple) he hissed

I knew he was right as it turned back to normal "Yes, Arbok, I do think that." Dewgong and Horsea laughed. Meowth glared at us as if controlling the urge to slash us each across the face. Jessie tied the remaining rope into a tight knot behind my back and tightened th ropes around my arms.

I felt it bun into my skin and saw that her face had gone purple _If ash could see her face now_ I thought. I was feeling a bit braver now so I went on, saying whatever came into my head. "You three morons must be desperate if you are stooping to kidnapping now" Jessie had stopped tying the ropes now and was looking for something now while Arbok held me tight by wrapping his scaly body around mine so I couldn't move at all. Meowth looked at me.

"You could get in so much trouble with the law for kidnapping and blackmail as well. When officer jenny gets a hold of this you're going to rot in jail for a long time. And when he gets here Ash is going to kick your-"I began but I got no further as Jessie put a gag over my mouth and tied it tightly in the back so I couldn't really speak

"Tanks, jess. Dat's a lot better" Meowth said. Jessie laughed.

"Let's get her to her seat" she grabbed me as Arbok loosened his grip.

"She won't want ta miss dis" Meowth cackled as I was led out of the room.

**POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE:**

**Ash:**

"Are you ready, Duplica?" I asked my friend who looked exactly like me with her Ditto, looking like a mirror image of Pikachu, on her shoulder. She nodded. We were outside of the gym the next day and I was looking down at Pikachu, Togepi and Misty's bag.

"MiniDit should be back any second now." Duplica spoke, tying to end the silence. "You really care about her don't you?" she asked me.

I was caught off guard. "Wh-what do you mean, really care about her?" I felt my face burn. "She's just a f-friend" I mumbled. "Nothing more than th-that."

(He's blushing) ditto told her. It was on her shoulder, imitating Pikachu.

"I'm not. It's uh, hot out here." I told it

(I'm not falling for it) Ditto replied.

(Uh, Ash, you ARE blushing) Pikachu giggled as I felt my face burn hotter than a Flame Wheel attack

"Are you sure about that?" Duplica teased me.

"Course I'm sure. All she is-is a f-friend". I told her,_ a really, really good friend that I want to be my girlfriend_ I added in my thoughts. I tried so hard not to show that I liked Misty as more than a friend but Duplica saw right through me.

"Come on, I'm not that clueless ashy-boy" I frowned at the name. _How does she know that name irritates the heck out of me? _I thought. _Did she run into Gary or something?_ " I know you like her more than a friend" she continued. I opened my mouth to tell her otherwise but she seemed to know what I was going to say. "Save your breath, I know what you're going to say so don't even try" she said, sending a piercing look at me and I shut my mouth. "Everyone knows it"

_Everyone knows it?_ I gulped. _Oh, no then that must mean that-_ Just then a tiny Fearow flew down to us. _Whew, saved by the ditto_

The tiny bird landed in front of us and changed into a pink blob, Duplica's other ditto, MiniDit. (Did you find out what their plan is?) Pikachu asked it

(Did you see mommy?) Togepi asked MiniDit, who looked confused.

(Mommy? ) MiniDit asked Togepi. (I thought that you were the only one of your kind?)

"He means misty" I told it.

(Ah. he imprinted on her ) MiniDit muttered, it understood. It turned to us (yeah I did. I saw Jessie gag her then she tied another rope to her and tied that one to the diving board) it paused to catch its breath and then turned to me (I was hiding as a Rattata and I overheard her telling misty the second you come into the pool area James was going have Victreebel use vine whip to tie your arms together so you can't switch pokémon- )

Pikachu and I guessed the rest of their plan. (And Wobbufet would tire me out with its counter and mirror coat attacks) Pikachu finished.

"And then they would grab him when he's pooped out" I ended.

(Yeah, that's exactly right. ) The pink blob said

Ditto looked at me from Duplica's shoulder. (How'd you know that?)

Pikachu and I looked at each other. "Uh, lucky guess?"

Duplica looked at her watch she looked at me seriously. "Are you positive you want to do this? I mean, this is a huge risk."

I sighed. "I know the risks". I already knew what I'd be losing if this didn't work out.

Pikachu jumped up to my shoulder. (He's not gonna change his mind, Duplica. Trust me, he's stubborn as a Tauros)

"I am not stubborn," I argued . she just giggled.

(are too .. and don't deny it ) he told me

MiniDit changed into a Natu and I looked down at it (if you want, I can teleport you right to her)

"Just into the back " I felt my face blush so I covered my face with the brim of my hat. _No need to let the rockets know they were fighter an imposter... just yet_

The fake Natu looked at me closely and chuckled. (Okay) it turned to its trainer and winked as if reassuring her of something telepathically .

_Please don't tell me it just read my thoughts about how much I care for misty_ I thought to myself.

(Daddy, are we gonna save mommy?) Togepi asked me as he walked toward me and I picked up Misty's bag and nodded.

MiniDit turned back to me (Duplica's gonna wait till I teleport you to go in. hold on tight. It's better if you close your eyes) it said as its eyes grew blue. Togepi grabbed a hold of my pant leg while Pikachu dug his paws into my shoulders as a bright white light surrounded us. The outside of the gym disappeared in a swirl of colors and I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then opened them.

We were in a dark room with old costumes slipping out of cardboard boxes. I heard a voice in the distance. Pikachu jumped from my shoulder to the ground and sniffed the air (Yuck Tuna, catnip and hairballs. Meowth is nearby) wrinkled his nose.

(where, daddy?)

MiniDit pointed to a doorway in which light was coming from about fifteen or so feet away with a temporary wing. (over there)

(Can you come help us wescue mommy?) Togepi asked him.

Reading my mind the tiny bird shook its head (Nah, little one.. this is something your 'daddy') my face went the hue of Charizard's tail flame for a few seconds (wants to do alone . besides I gotta do something for my own trainer. Good luck) and with that there was a bright light and the bird was gone. We quietly walked to the door with the voice getting louder as we got close

"You twos an' Pikachu is goin' to make great presents for da Boss. We're gonna get da biggest promotion evah " a very recognizable voice that I could recognize with my eyes closed was boasting. We stopped at that voice right behind the door. I saw pikachu's fur stand on end

(let me at that stupid hairball) he muttered. (lemme at him)

I shook my head. "No " I mouthed as his fur flattened. As much as I could tell he wanted to fry that cat we didn't know what was behind the door. _There could be a net or meowth could be wearing rubber gloves or -..._ I hit my head _Stop being such a worry-raticate Ash. Just wait and see._

(Where is she?) A brave voice spoke up. (I know you took her somewhere)

Meowth laughed. "You care about we did wid dat scrawny-"

(Don't call Misty "scrawny", you hairball)

"Annoying'-"

(I'm warning you!)

"Girl who unfortunately is da twoip's girl-"

(That does it!)

we saw two Ice Beam hit him, instantly freezing him and he fell to the ground with a loud THUNK! Pikachu, Togepi and I got out from our hiding place behind the door over to the frozen cat, whose teeth and fur were turning blue.

(Meowth is a cat-sicle!) Togepi said

"you got that right, Togepi"

"hey t-t-twoip , would y-you mind unth-thawin' m-me ?" he begged, teeth chattering. " Y-ya w-wouldn't leave a p-p-pokémon out in da c-cold s-stuck in a-an ice b-beam prison, w-would ya?" he asked, which was true, ninety-nine percent of the time. He was the exception.

"Do I look stupid to , Meowth?"

Pikachu gave him a small Thundershock, which knocked him out completely. (Good riddance to bad rubbish)

A bark made us look up at the two cages. (Hey! Can you let me out of here?) I saw a Dewgong with red marks down one side of her face and neck had the same brave voice I had just heard talk back to Meowth & in the birdcage-size one next to her was Horsea. I unlocked the cage by hand and she got Horsea out of his cage.

"Did you do that?" I asked her, pointing to Meowth, frozen on the ground. She nodded.

(I couldn't take him insulting Misty) She shyly said.

(Me neither so I added an ice beam of my own) Horsea added from his cage (hey guys.)

(Hey! You're the Dewgong that helped us free the Goldeen the last we were here) Pikachu looked at her closely as though examining her.

(yup. That's me)

I felt a tug on my pants and looked down to see Togepi after I had gotten them out of their cages.

(Daddy! Daddy! I found something!) I felt Togepi tugging at my pants.

I picked up Horsea and we followed him to the locker room where I saw Misty's sisters, bound by rope, being guarded by Jessie's Arbok who saw us. I couldn't move as Arbok lunged toward me, fangs bared. _Oh for the love of mew! Why did I forget about Jessie's Arbok?_

(You tricked Missss Jessssie . I'd recognize your filthy sssscent anywhere) he hissed at me as he began to circle me, as if preparing to strike. Togepi grabbed my jeans leg in fear. Horsea, whom I had picked up was shaking in my arms and Pikachu was bristling his fur at the snake.

"Agility-quick attack followed by a tackle" I whispered to Pikachu who became nothing more than a yellow blur as he zoomed at the purple poisonous snake. The snake didn't dodge out of the way as Pikachu hit him with his quick attack. . We all knew that if I wanted to I could have him thunderbolt Arbok until he had black scales but I didn't want to be caught.

After ten or more minutes , the snake seemed to guess what I wasn't doing. Arbok sprang at my electric mouse, who ducked but not before the snake bit his back with its sharp fangs, which were glowing an odd purple color. Pikachu let out a tiny yell of pain then Arbok turned around and slammed him hard into a locker on the other side of the room with his tail. I ran to his side as Arbok sneered at me. (That ought to ssssslow your mousssse down ) the snake hissed.

"You okay, pal?" I asked him and he nodded.

( I guess. why are there three of you?)

"arbok flung you into this locker. You probably hit your head really hard. Can you stand up"

(I-I think so) He shook his head as if he was a wet eevee shaking out it's fur then woozily stood up on his paws. (I can still- OWWW) he winced in pain.

(Uh, ash) Horsea said from my arms (I think that fang did more than strike his fur. I can feel heat coming off him)

I felt it as well and I really hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

(Daddy, Pikachu's hurt) Togepi said, pointing to his back. I noticed that there was a small puncture where the fang had hit his back surrounded by a purple spot that was slowly growing larger. _Poison_. I guessed as much

(You think I didn't know that you were taking it easssssy on me?) Arbok hissed to him. Pikachu uttered a low growl in his throat. before I could do or say anything the snake had wrapped his tail around Pikachu's little body and was now squeezing him tight. He gave us a look that plainly said, 'don't try anything at all or the mouse gets it'

(To tell Misss Jessssie I have the real mousssse or not) Arbok pretended to consider as he circled around Misty's sisters, snapping at their feet. (Sooooo tempting)

As he did this I caught Pikachu's eyes as he was gasping for air and mouthed , "Bite and a light thunderbolt when I say the word"

The snake didn't see this as he began to slither to the other room, where the cages were, going past us. As he was about to leave the locker room Dewgong caught my eye and then called out to Arbok. (Hey, snake boy! I overheard Jessie saying that you were completely worthless and useless)

(Good one, Dewgong) Horsea chuckled.

Arbok stopped. (What did you jusssst sssssay,?)

(You heard Dewgong. She said that you were as worthless as a Magicarp and that Wobbefett's her favorite pokémon ) Horsea told him.

The snake turned around at once when he heard that. ( Misss Jessssie would never sssssay that about me. Worthlessss? I'll show you worthlesss) he came back over to us, flicking his tongue in anger. I noticed that his agitation was making him ease his hold on pikachu a bit

As he came to us I gulped . _if this doesn't work, I'm dead meat_ . (I don't think ssssooo. Misss Jessssie knowssss I'm her mosssst trusssstworthy, mosssst faithful sssssevant. She hatessss that Wobbufet ssssooo much.) Maybe I should go tell her that she isss fighting an- ) he started.

but then I said "Now!"

Pikachu bit the snake's tail, which loosened up as he let out a loud scream . (YEOOOW! YOU SSSSSTUPID RAT!)

He then used Thunderbolt, which freed him completely from the snake's grasp and then ran over to me, breathing hard. (That was way too close for my liking) he told me.

Arbok circled us, cutting off any escape routes. _Oh Tarous poo_ The snake smirked. (You think that sssstoped me? Missss Jessssie knowssss there'sss ssssomething funny going on. Now to keep you trapped until she getsssss up here. Try wiggling your way out of thissssss one) Arbok said as he spat a volley of Poison Stings at Pikachu, Togepi, Horsea, Dewgong and me. Togepi clutched my shirt in fear.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the poison darts to pierce my skin. _I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead_ But nothing happened for a few minutes so I opened my eyes. Arbok was lying next to Daisy, Violet and Lilly, unconscious and baring the obvious marks of being hit by a Dragon Rage attack. I let out a huge sigh of relief and then I looked down at Horsea, who looked out of breath.

(Something's happening to Horsea) Pikachu noticed and we all looked down at the little blue seahorse pokémon in my arms. He was engulfed in a bright light that made him grow bigger. His small dorsal fins grew s sharp that they pierced through my vest. The light disappeared and a Seadra looked up at me.

(Horsea, you evolved) Dewgong said, impressed.

(Yeah, I know. Sweet, huh? I feel a lot stronger now.) He told his teammate and then jerked his head toward the snake and then looked up at me. (He deserved what he got) the blue sea dragon told me.

I could only stare so Pikachu gave me a small nudge (Arbok's ... poison . still.. in ... body) He reminded me, gasping after every word. The purple patch now covered half his back and was still increasing. His breathing became rapid and his body felt like it was burning up with fever . _If I don't do something fast..._

Dewgong quickly froze the snake with her ice beam and then jerked her head toward the locker behind us. (There is a small bottle of fast-acting antidote tablets in that locker. Give Pikachu a tablet)

I did just that. As Pikachu swallowed the tablet, the purple blotch as well as the puncture mark slowly disappeared. His body stopped burning up and returned to normal.

After untying Daisy, Violet and Lilly, Togepi, Pikachu, who was on my shoulder and Seadra in my arms, headed to the pool. I gasped as I saw the scene taking place right on the two platforms below. Jessie was battling 'me' with Wobbufet. . As we got closer I saw that familiar hair underneath the board my heart flipped for joy. I heard Duplica say "time to end this" so I quickly untied the rope around the diving board and started pulling misty up.

**POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE:**

**Misty:**

It was awful. I watched the battle from a few feet below the diving board. Ash and Pikachu weren't doing so well. Like Meowth had told me, the second he had come into the pool area, Victreebel had vine whipped Ash's arms and legs together. I wanted to yell out to him about their plan but I couldn't because of the gag.

A tiny Crobat flew near me, but Jessie, James and ash were too busy to notice. I tried to say "shoo, go away" as much as I could with the gag over my mouth.

The bat took no notice of this as if went behind my back and began chewing the back of the gag. (Now why would I do that if I'm trying to help you out?) It whispered as the gag fell off. It flew to the side of me. No one noticed

_A Crobat helping me? Wait a minute, a tiny Crobat_ ... _It couldn't be, could it?_ "MiniDit?" I mouthed

(Yup, the one and only) it said, making a little bow.

By now Wobbufet had tired Pikachu out and Victreebel was trying to grab him with its vine whip. He jumped behind Ash. It missed and flicked Ash's hat off instead. I saw a mess of green hair underneath. but then we all heard a loud scream from upstairs. "You're not the twerp!" James said. "He's got black hair."

"You're the girl with the dittos" Jessie said

_Knew it_ I thought with a slight smile

"What dimwits you two are. It only took you forever to realize that. " Duplica replied " Duplica's the name and fooling idiots like you is my game"

"if you're here he has to be nearby" James replied as the Ditto-Pikachu easily dodged a stream of Victreebel's Razor Leaves by using Double Team and then used it's Slam attack on the plant.

"And you think I'm going to tell you?" Duplica asked them as Weezing joined in the fight and. Ditto changed into a Flareon as it started fighting the two poison types

(you're dumber then ever if you think that) the Ditto-flareon used an Ember attack on Victreebel

. MiniDit flew behind my back and changed from a Crobat to a Rattata. No one was watching as it started chewing the ropes holding my arms together. (Here you go) it said as the rope fell into the water. It switched back to its true form and them turned into a Pidgey. It chirped loudly and winked at its trainer.

" Time to end this" Duplica said. "Ditto, MiniDit ,transform and use your Smokescreen attacks!"

(You got it!) MiniDit flew from my back and changed back in mid air while Ditto came behind his trainer in its true form.

(One thick smokescreen coming up) thy both cried as they transformed into Weezings and let out a really thick smokescreen attack, which covered the room. I heard James and Jessie hack as they inhaled some smoke I felt myself being lifted up onto the diving board

(Mommy! Mommy!) I saw Togepi walk up to me. If my hands had not have been bound together by tight rope, I would† have hugged him.

(I brought help) he said proudly, pointing to Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder and a Seadra in his arms. Pikachu got down and started to chew through the ropes with his sharp teeth . _My knight in shining armor _I thought.

(All done) he said as the ropes binding my arms fell to the floor. Ash helped me to my feet. I was free!

"Thanks" I said and felt my face blush. He explained the Seadra in his arms was my Horsea!

"Time to give those idiots a taste of their own medicine" Ash said as he told Seadra to cover the gym with a thick Smokescreen attack so Duplica could escape. "Just make fun of their stupid motto"

As the smoke cleared, Ash and I stood back to back and recited alternate lines as Jessie and James watched.

"To detect the curls from deforestation"

"To ignite all persons within a vacation"

"To pounce on the evils of youth and a dove"

"To descend our wreath for the stars above"

"Ash"

"Misty"

"Team Blockhead, cast off at need of sight"

"Blender now or prepare to flight"

( good night)

(hey loser duo, that's how you do a motto) Seadra called down to Jessie and James.

Jessie balled her fists and was glaring up at us like a ticked off Scyther. (Very original. Why can't we change our motto to something like that) Wobbufet mumbled. Unfortunately for it, it's trainer heard this . She smacked on the head with her fists (Oww. What did I do? What I do?) It said.

"Whose side are you on anyways -Ours or theirs? Back inside" Jessie glared as she recalled it and then looked back up at us. "How dare you make fun of us! She yelled. "The glorious Team Rocket is something to be feared by all"

At this point, Togepi, Seadra, Pikachu, Ash and I all started laughing for a few seconds. "Why would we be scared of you, you old hag?" I said.

My words had an instant effect on her . her head grew ten times larger than normal & her mouth seemed to have grown fangs. Her pupils seemed to be on fire and her veins seemed to pop out of her forehead. This all happened in less than a minute. She was glaring at me and I had a feeling what she was going to say.

" OLD HAG! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN OLD HAG!" she seemed to be able to blow out a Fire Blast attack, she was that angry She then turned her eyes onto Ash. "You think you are so smart, twerp- having that other girl pose as you to fool us so you could sneak and save your girlfriend- "

"Uh..." Ash and I looked at each other for a few seconds, both our cheeks red. _Well, it would be nice to call him that in reality _I thought but then we both glared down at Jessie and yelled at the same time:

"HIM, MY BOYFRIEND? "

"HER, MY GIRLFRIEND? ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Anyways," she went on as if she hadn't heard us, "You two aren't going anywhere. Arbok, Get them!" She looked around as if waiting for the purple snake to appear out of nowhere and strike us down. Ash was trying not to laugh. "I said, get them Arbok!" Jessie commanded but no poisonous purple serpent came lunging out to get us.

(We got him first) Pikachu said as Seadra snickered.

"I guess he doesn't want to come and get us" I told her.

(Looking for this lump?) Dewgong said as she came out of the locker room nudging something along with her horn. I looked over at her and grinned. There was Jessie's purple snake, frozen and knocked out and with green marks all over his body

(Compliments of my dragon rage attack)Seadra said from Ash's arms

(Whoops) Dewgong said after Arbok had splashed into the pool. Jessie angrily had to recall him.

"When I get my hands on you two, you're going to regret It." she growled and then turned to James. "Don't just stand there, you idiot! Get Weezing out so that you can help me cream them" she told him.

James said "Weezing, use your Sludge attack! Victreebel, Razor Leaf attack"

But before they could attack, I yelled out "Seadra, Hydro Pump" The blast of the ice cold water sent them all into the pool

**POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE POV CHANGE:**

**Pikachu:**

After Seadra had knocked Team Rocket into the pool with his Hydro Pump attack I looked at Ash, who nodded. It was a good thing no pokemon were in it. I charged myself up for a Thunder attack. (One Rocket Rotisserie coming up!) I yelled at I unleashed the attack right at them.

After Daisy, Lilly and Violet got Team Rocket out of the pool, I used my Thundershock to knock them out. Misty called Corsola and one of the gym's Seakings out to help Dewgong and I out in case they tried to grab me. Then the humans went to get Officer Jenny

Dewgong used this opportunity to Ice Beam Jessie and James' arms together Seaking blinked a couple of times when she saw Seadra next to her. (Horsea, is that you?) She asked him.

(uh yeah. it's me. How many other pokémon do you know evolve into Seadra?)He replied back.

(How did you evolve?)Corsola asked him and he told them

(That's a stupid idea) Seaking said. (Using Misty as a bargaining chip)

(Yeah) I mumbled, my head aching where it had hit the locker-I was surprised I wasn't still a bit dizzy . _I hope there's not a bruise. . It feels like there is a a pokeball sized lump_ I became lost in my thoughts. _What if they hadn't fought last night? What would have happened? Would Jessie and James have tried taking me at night while I was asleep ?_

(Hello, earth to Pikachu) Corsola broke my train of thought.

(huh?) I looked up/

(You okay) she asked me.

(Yeah, just thinking) I said.

(About what) Seadra asked

(Just this little fight that Ash and Misty had the other day.) I then told him, Seaking & Dewgong about what had happened the previous night.

(I was wondering what Meowth was going on about) Dewgong said, more to herself.

(They're both too stubborn to admit that they don't just like each other they love-) Corsola was cut off by a loud CRRRAAAAAAACCCCK like the cracking of ice against a wall. All of us looked us and saw Jessie, coming toward us, eyes full of anger, James right behind her. They stopped about four feet in front of us as my fur started crackling with electricity ._ not again! will nothing stop these idiots today?_

*"You" she looked at Seadra and Dewgong. "You messed up Arbok's scales"

( and your point) he countered.

Dewgong added (He nearly killed us after he poisoned Pikachu)

"I told him to do that, in case the tw-"she stopped, looked to one side and then the other.. "Speaking of the twerp, where'd he and the other brats go? I don't see them" she asked us.

(Why would we tell you where they are of all people?) Seaking said but she ignored this comment

"What luck! The Pikachu, a Seadra and a Dewgong for the boss and a Corsola for us! Besides, we'll be long gone by the time those twerps get back" She looked at me.

(Don't even think about it) I growled as I backed up as much as I could without falling in the pool.

"you'd think those three idiotic bimbos that run this gym-" As she said this, I looked over at Seaking and Dewgong, who looked as if they would like nothing more to run their horns through her

(Don't call them idiotic bimbos) Dewgong and Seaking growled

(Even if it's true) Seadra added under his breath

Jessie finished her sentence. "Would know better than to leave their pokémon all.. Alone" I gulped as she looked at me hungrily .

I knew exactly what she was playing at (We have to stall them) I told the others. they nodded. They knew what I meant. Jessie and James would try to dash out of the gym with us-well, me- before Ash and the others got back

(Our trainers know we're strong) Dewgong said (Right guys?)

(Right!) We all said.

(They know we can stand our ground against a couple of idiots like you) I told her but Jessie smiled ignoring me.

Dewgong fired a thin aurora beam from her horn though a hole in the ceiling , the multicolored beam hit the sky and exploded like a fire cracker . (Now they know something's up) she told us

Jessie pulled a rope and a strong smelling rag out of her pocket. Seadra wrinkled his nose. ( yuck. Chloroform. It'll knock anyone out faster than a sing attack) he said.

(I smelled that stuff on misty when you brought her in) Dewgong told her.

"that little trick that you did" James looked at Dewgong as he said this, "isn't going to help Pikachu"

"Quick, you dolt!" Jessie told him, thrusting the rope and rag into his hands. "Now's our chance. Gag it's mouth and tie it up. Then let's run before the twerp gets back" They moved closer to me.

( let's think about that : NO WAY LOSERS) Corsola, Dewgong and Seadra said as they quickly inhaled some air and blasted cold water came out of their mouths. The attacks forced James and Jessie back from me.

It was now my turn to smirk. (goodnight, loser duo) I laughed as I unleashed a Thunder attack at them. They shrieked as my electricity hit their clothes and they were shocked into paralysis.

_That was two really close calls in one day_ I was breathing slowly as Ash and the other humans came running in. I breathed a sigh of relief as Officer Jenny handcuffed them and took them away.

after he gave misty her backpack , Ash and I left the Gym in a hurry, without a goodbye. After we had gone about two blocks, I asked Ash why were we running. He stopped, looked and knelt down to face me. He dropped his voice and replied, "That voucher is an old coupon for forty bucks off that expired awhile ago. Mom put it in my backpack, thinking that I'd use it."

(Misty's gonna be furious at you when she finds out) I told him as I jumped up to my favorite place on his shoulder. he stood up to his full height. I knew when she caught up to us, she would be furious.

"I know, buddy. That's why I'm getting away from there as fast as I can. We don't want to be -" he was interrupted by a loud angry voice coming from the gym

"WHY THAT LITTLE CHEAPSKATE!"

_Too late, she just found out_, I braced myself by digging my claws into his shoulder.

"-caught". He ended in a whimper.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE THIS TO ME FOR, ASH? THIS IS AN OLD COUPON NOT A BIKE VOUCHER-" We looked behind us and saw Misty charging at us, mad as a Scyther that's seen red, holding the useess coupon in one hand and Togepi with the other.

I looked at Ash's face, white as an Ice Beam attack. " uh oh" He gulped

( I think you should start running now) I told him as I jumped down onto the ground. He nodded.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" she yelled at him. _Shouldn't have done that_

Ash ran fast as he could, trying to avoid her fists. "Can't we talk about this?" he said as he ducked to avoid the blows. I was smart to jump when I had the chance so she wouldn't hit me by mistake

"No, you little trickster, we can't! Now stand still so I can pound you!" she said_._

I sighed as she managed to hit his ear. _Can't say I didn't warn him_

The end. Author's notes: Well, how did you all like the modified version? How did you like the story? Was it better than the original? Yes I 'borrowed' the old hag part from the '**_battling eevee brothers'_** episode. I love the way Jessie got ticked in that episode after misty called her that and Meowth remarked that she evolved into a Flareon


End file.
